


Link Me(上)

by AdelaLee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaLee/pseuds/AdelaLee
Summary: soulmate梗，不确定有没有下篇。





	Link Me(上)

Steve Rogers还没有心。

事实上，他那经过四倍强化过的心脏在他的胸腔里强有力地跳动着，隆隆作响，提醒着人们他是极为健康甚至具有着超乎常人的能力的。

但之所以说他还没有心，是因为他已经活了该死的九十岁了，虽然有七十年在沉睡中度过，但是他依然没有找到他命中注定的灵魂伴侣，那个能够真正把他仍没有彻底解冻的心融化，让欢愉的血液恣意奔流的他或她。

上天是仁慈的，他为每一个诞生于世的人都准备了专属的灵魂伴侣，当被上天祝福的爱人们相遇，他们心脏处那个黯淡的光点就会立刻变得炙热滚烫，发出亮度数十倍于以往的光芒。人们猜想它的原理或许与量子纠缠有着脱不开的关系，浪漫的解释是如果一对灵魂伴侣一旦曾经相遇，即使之后相隔一个太阳系，他们也会心心相印。一个人的心情会深刻影响着另一个人，这也叫做特定对象之间的心灵感应。当然，这种心灵感应并不是读心术，只是跨越了千山万水却仍能够使两个人同时心动或心痛。

Steve从来不认为自己会是找不到灵魂伴侣的那个人，毕竟这曾是他最大的期望和向往，尽管胸前的光点一直未被点亮。他承认自己并非前卫时髦之人，似乎一段被安排好的毫无波折的爱情对他来说几乎算得上是完美的。于是他持续等待，等待着与那个人的相逢。

当然，前二十年的等待并不算太过艰难，那时的他虽然瘦弱矮小，经常遭人嘲笑，受人歧视，但却一直没有过于沮丧。因为他坚信在不远的将来，会有一个人全心全意地接纳他、包容他，甚至毫无保留地爱他。也许他现在没办法像他一直以来希望的那样成为所有人的英雄，但他必定会是一个人的英雄。

然而当他接受了强化，成为万人敬仰的美国队长，甚至是众人的精神领袖，他却开始恐慌了。他的仰慕者与日俱增，追求者也不在少数，他所会面过的左胸处有未点亮的光点的男男女女老老少少的数目也几乎可以组成一个营了，可他依旧没有遇见那个人。

上天就是这样残忍，不是所有人都能那样好运的在最好的年华遇见自己的灵魂伴侣。总有一些从天堂跌落到地狱的人，他们终其一生都奔波在寻找爱人的路上，可他们甚至从不曾擦肩过。还有的人胸前的光点黯淡一生，直至被钉入棺材也没有亮起过。于是这本应是甜蜜的礼物便成为了一种沉重的负担，让人无法顺从心意追求眼前所爱，匆匆步履只为追赶一个虚无缥缈的目标，一个不敢轻易许下承诺的未来。

不过，也有一些选择不去寻找灵魂伴侣的人，也就是“孤独者”。他们要么轻视爱情不愿费力寻找，要么就是与一个本应与自己无关的人相爱了，即使没有心灵感应也要冒着被抛弃的风险在一起，勇敢地抵抗那所谓上天安排的“包办爱情”，尽力地让两个孤独的人紧紧相依取暖，只是不知这份孤独是会抵消还是会加倍。

Steve觉得自己也许终于要步入那些人的后尘。

他遇到过一个非常好的女孩，他在坚守内心而拒绝无数追求者后，却很难对她的一个舞约说不。然而他心中依然难过，因为那个让他有所心动的女孩，是与他命中注定的没有交集。既然不能够开花结果，精心播种和悉心浇灌的行为就显得有些可笑了。

就这样，在他驾驶着摇摇欲坠的战机冲向大海时，短暂的一生如走马灯般在眼前过了一遍后，他的心充盈着迷惘和空虚，这丰富的情感随着他一同冰冻海底，长久孤寂。

Tony Stark还没有心。

当然，对他来说心的含义有很多种，他也并不算得上是完全没有。

如果说这指的是从母体中孕育出的与生俱来的自然的心脏，那么他曾经有过，虽然不是特别强壮，但一下下的搏动也陪伴了他将近三十年，绝不能说他对它没有感情。然而在一次恐怖袭击的爆炸事件后，他失去了它。

然后另一颗心登场了。其实更准确的称呼是反应堆，然而无所谓，因为不管它是什么，他的后半生大概就要依靠这玩意过活。他对它谈不上什么喜爱，但是必要的感恩还是存在的，何况钢铁侠的诞生，也跟这东西有着莫大的关系。但一个纯是科技造就的机械心，又怎么能够算的上是一颗真正的心呢？当夜深人静时，他抚上胸口，那里再也未曾有过温热。

第三种心大概算是良心。他之前一直自诩自己是个军火贩子，发的是战争财，子承父业因而天生长着一副黑心肝。死里逃生之后他不再做这个生意，既然丢了黑心肝，便说自己就算是没心没肺了。可他的朋友却知道他比绝大多数号称良善的人都更称得上拥有这宝贵的良心。他的善良和柔软不是所有人都能看的见的，但是它们确实作为他生命中极重要的部分存在着,尽管他嘴硬不肯承认罢了。

哦，对了，还有那颗“心”，也就是灵魂伴侣。前半生他并未有意去寻找，到再后来他的心已经丢了，他也没有了光点，就算他与千千万万的人相遇，也再没有一个器官可以承受他的感动与疼痛。也许在其他人看来这是件悲哀的事，但在Tony Stark眼中则算是幸运，他毫无疑问地会成为一个“孤独者”。众所周知，他是一个花花公子，这样的人如果拥有灵魂伴侣，那岂不是个天大的笑话？当然，这是他对采访他的记者说的。而内里，他也确实痛恨有这样一个束缚将人套牢，他认为他将秉承的信条是敢爱敢恨。什么灵魂伴侣，在喜欢的人和事前面统统滚开就好，如果他真的有，他也不介意把这碍眼的“绊脚石”踢开。虽然，在他三十多岁的生命里，仇敌树了不少，却并未遇到过一个真正让他承认爱上的人。

他厌恶这灵魂伴侣的设定，可他的有些朋友却并不这样想。当他们以或向往或满足的语气谈论这个话题时，他都会毫不吝惜地翻一个大白眼给他们。

我选择做个自由的人，这简直再好不过了，我绝对自由。他对自己说。不知道是在自我安慰还是自我催眠。

可是如果一定要追溯过往，也许就会看到曾经年幼的他抱着自己仿制的美国队长的盾牌不肯撒手，因为不能拥有这样一个全民偶像作为灵魂伴侣而噙着泪瘪着嘴。当然，这样一个小小的“愚蠢想法”早已被Tony·自由不羁·Stark先生的大脑深埋起来，难以挖掘。他不肯承认那个天真的家伙曾是自己。

后来，当爆炸声从耳边响起的那一刹那，Tony忽然想起了年幼的那个自己，并在陷入昏迷的几秒前略有宽慰地想：还好我没有灵魂伴侣。不然可就……可就什么呢？他那时并没有力气再去想，也再未曾想过。 

Steve Rogers在现代的生活并不能说是全然痛苦的，作为一个古板的“老年人”，他的适应能力大概也经过了四倍强化，尽管不是所有的事情他都能全盘接受，但是他能够试着去理解和包容。他努力过得像正常人一样，跟紧他队友们的步伐。

对了，让他最不能够适应的是，虽然现代社会交通和通讯的发达带来让更多人可以更容易的与自己的灵魂伴侣相遇的机会，但人们对其的重视程度比上个了世纪低了很多。大大方方地顺从本心，充分地释放当下的感情是通行信仰。甚至“漠视”和“反抗”灵魂伴侣几乎已经成为一股小潮流。而Steve，已经做了几年现代人却从未有过一次约会的“纯情”的Steve，显然成为了钢铁侠的嘲笑对象。

“所以你根本就不向往浪漫吗？”在一次训练过后又被钢铁侠打趣的队长问，虽然这个问句里肯定的意味更多。

“浪漫？你还懂浪漫吗，老冰棍。一直等待一个未知的人，一直等不到就一直等到死？拜托，再没有比这个更蠢的了。而且，万一你的那个人是个丑陋无比的邪恶罪犯呢？你还会爱她吗？像我学学吧，别活得那么累！”因为训练有些脱力而坐在地上的钢铁侠听到这话，不知为何突然有点儿不快，于是不留情地嘲讽了回去。

“可是……”

Tony Stark扶墙站了起来，走近队长，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后向出口走去：“说不定你的灵魂伴侣早就死了，放弃你心中那点儿小幻想吧。看到喜欢的女孩儿却不去追？你不会打算一辈子都‘独守空房’吧！”

话音到最后，总算有了上挑的意味。Steve站在原地，回过头去，并没有看见他最亲密的队友的背影。是的，最亲密的那个，至少他自己这样认为。

或许Tony说的对。Steve有些自暴自弃的想着，七十年前没有找到，七十年后就更不可能了。何况专门为他举办的配对会已经开了一次又一次，许许多多的人意外牵手，但他并不属于那些人中的一个。他的那位命中注定，说不定早已静悄悄地躺在某个墓园里了。想到那位素昧平生的可怜人，他不由得感到抱歉。没有与自己灵魂伴侣相遇的人，很有可能在孑然一身中度过那有过期盼却终归绝望的一生。

或许他真的应该放弃寻找了，虽然他现在的状态也并不算得上是幸福和满足。尽管与队友并肩作战、保卫地球让人自豪，尽管战斗之余的日常生活给人温馨，可是他还是觉得却少了些什么。复联已经成为了他的家，他的队友们就是他的家人，Stark大厦也永远为他敞开大门，可是家里，却没有有一个无时无刻不与他心灵相通的人。他是寂寞的，可他也不想随随便便地就排解了这寂寞。

Captain America绝对不会把儿女情长排在首要位置上，可他，已经很久没做属于他自己的Steve Rogers了。那个虽然弱小，却心怀梦想的人，再也没有从他的身体里苏醒过，他已不敢全然地顺从本心。他，只是作为一个精神领袖罢了。他，只是已经老了吧。

可他终于，还是会有不再相信童话，不愿再听命于上天安排的那天，不是吗。 

Tony Stark其实并不反感所有找到灵魂伴侣的人，他也曾经有过幻想，在少不更事之时。尽管没人会相信他其实相信真爱的存在，只不过真爱不会出现在他身上罢了。

他大抵只是害怕，害怕像他父母一样，选择与还未遇到灵魂伴侣的人作为伴侣。他的父亲选择做“孤独者”，爱上了本该与他毫无交集的人。他的母亲也没有顺从上天安排，而是抛却了某个未曾谋面的真命天子，选择顺从自己的心，把握住当下。 

在那个古板的年代，这是多么反叛的壮举，毕竟数量少之又少的“孤独者”算得上是特立独行的。Tony一直以他父母的结合为傲，这谁都知道。可谁都不知道的是，Tony并不认为他父母过得幸福，他并不认为他们的婚姻是正确的选择。夜晚竭力争吵，白日里却要装作恩爱无比。他知道，在他们的心之间横亘着巨大的障碍，那就是他们左胸未曾点亮的光点。有谁能够真正做到不在乎？不在乎那个愚蠢的东西不断地提醒他们并不应该是彼此的唯一？况且他们性格根本就不和，即使拥抱得再紧心也很快就会冷。 

当那场不知是否是意外的车祸夺走他双亲的性命，Tony在悲伤之余，竟隐隐地把这场灾祸归咎为上天的惩罚。要知道，他并不迷信，但是在他的坚硬伪装下，总有会被触动的地方。 

三十多年过去了，他似乎已经摸清了生活的游戏规则并乐在其中，成为了很多人眼中的“人生赢家”。他身边的女伴换了一个又一个，而她们清一色地选择做“孤独者”，不去找寻什么灵魂伴侣。这样的关系不会让人感到愧疚，因为他和她们不必对任何人许下必须许下的承诺，也并没有什么天然的联系捆绑束缚着彼此。这样干净利落，不拖泥带水的作风正合他的心意。现在人们都说“孤独者”并不孤独，因为他们可以珍惜当下，大胆追爱。可是Tony知道，他是断绝了爱与被爱的向往。

可最近不安的情绪一直在Tony的心中蔓延，他有了一种令人心悸的预感。这种感觉放在绝大多数人身上，都会是甜蜜或是喜悦的，可遗憾的是钢铁侠不可能会是那个绝大多数。 

他不敢承认，也不愿承认，尽管他极力回避，也没办法躲掉心动。在识人无数，堪称情场老手的他身上，也会有那种纯粹而又小心翼翼的情感。当然，只是这样也无可厚非，毕竟虽然他拥有一颗钢铁心，却不是真正的钢铁人。最让他头痛的是那个人，他是个男人，他是个永远不会选择做“孤独者”的老古板，他是他童年的偶像和英雄，他是他现在最亲密的队友，他是……美国队长。 

如果能够选择，Tony Stark绝对不会在理想配偶的一栏上勾选以上任何一个选项，他甚至会用力将它们划去，因为这是彻彻底底的荒唐可笑。据多年的经验总结，他的那一半无论怎样都应该是个金发碧眼、身材火辣、个性奔放的美女，而绝不可能是一个虽然也是金发碧眼、身材好到没话说，但是性格却完完全全古板守旧的男人。

但是抱歉，很遗憾如果真的存在命运，那么它一定是狠狠地耍了他，以至于一点点心动的星火迅速在他心中形成燎原之势，发现之时已无法扑灭。可Tony Stark绝不会是他父亲，而美国队长更不像他母亲，就算他心里有过什么妄想，每次见面时他们胸前黯淡得不能再暗的光点都会狠狠地把他的念头打消掉。所以很简单，这个故事的开头难猜，但结局已经非常明了，他也不认为只有亲身体验才能够使人吸取教训。 

于是即使卸掉钢铁侠的盔甲，仍然有一张面具好好地戴在脸上。 

Steve Rogers于是开始尽力寻找着自己的定位，在重新集结的复仇者小队中扮演着合适的角色，却不是一个领导。

每次战斗时说“Avengers Assemble”最多的人并不是他，然而他并没有过什么不满，他对他的队友们有着最基本的信任，从来都不会否认他们即使有争执有不合甚至有利益相对的时候，但最后大家总是会聚在一起，不是吗？

而Steve对钢铁侠更有着独特的信赖，因此在鼓励老友的儿子来领导整个小队时并没有任何犹豫，甚至满怀期待。说真的，如果一定要论谁与来到现代后的自己羁绊最深，那么毫无疑问那个人就是Tony。因为他联系着自己虽然努力埋藏于心底却不能够彻底忘却的过往，而且还与现在的自己有着说不出的默契与合拍。在每次战斗中，两个人完美地使出合体技能大败敌人时，队长的嘴角都要忍不住上翘，全然闻不到战场上的硝烟弥漫。虽然偶尔的拌嘴必不可少，但是好像在这个人面前，在自己也学着开始幼稚地与他争论时，被冰封已久的那个瘦小却真实的本我开始一点点复苏，开始触碰空气，开始呼吸。

他给了我一个家。我还是有家的。Steve愉快地想，眼角的笑意也渐渐晕染开来。至少在面临危机时，自己还是可以放心地说一句“Together”，而且也一定会收到一个让人安心的坚定的眼神。美国队长和钢铁侠都是盖世英雄，他们是世人公认的一对好战友好搭档。然而Steve Rogers和Tony Stark呢？他衷心希望他们不要只是什么勉强的叔侄关系，亦或是什么一般的朋友。他们的关系应该更近一步。可是应该是什么样的关系呢？他又应该在处理这段关系时做些什么呢？遇到困难从不退缩却又及不擅长人际关系的Steve感觉问题出人意料地棘手。

日子流逝的越快，萦绕在他心中的那份没有找到灵魂伴侣的遗憾和失落消散的速度就越快。渐渐地，曾经那样传统和保守的自己也开始面对队友的打趣面不改色心不跳，当然个中高手Tony Stark除外。他甚至也几乎要嫌弃自己曾经对灵魂伴侣的向往，他甚至也想过也做个孤独者。不过，这并非指的是他愿意与形形色色的姑娘们约会，他只是不想让那种淡淡的隔阂继续做封在心脏表面的冰，他想要更加有人情味，想要在做了七十多年的超人后回归一个普通人的身份。而这些，同样也是Tony教他的。哈，会谆谆教导别人的，可不止他美国队长一个。他真心希望这种看上去七分玩笑三分认真的教导里含有属于Tony Stark的独特的关心，而不去在意表达方式是怎样的混蛋。至少，自己没办法拒绝他的笑容。

如果看到一个人开心就忍不住心情愉悦，哪怕他是在捉弄自己，这是因为什么？

如果看到一个人脆弱就忍不住心情低落，哪怕他并不需要自己，这又是因为什么？

美国队长可以轻松解决二十个敌人而气息不乱，而Steve Rogers面对七十年后的又一次心动却不知所措。

Tony Stark一向不屈居人下，他从不否认自己是个天生的领导者。

他自大他高傲他不太会考虑别人的感受，可他的能力绝对突出。但作为一个团队的领导者，需要的不仅仅是能力，因此他曾经不断被质疑,而他不断的反击质疑。然而无论他如何努力的证明自己，心中还是不免会有那么一丝自我否定在他孤身一人时缠绕上来。于是每天他对镜自照，不断地用几近挑剔的目光审视自己，却只能从镜中得到一个似笑非笑似哭非哭的难看表情。哦，这当然与他的相貌无关，他相当英俊迷人，否则也不会拥有着貌似有些讨厌的性格却仍然大受欢迎。不排除他对自己的吹毛求疵，可他的的确确时常感觉到自己的脆弱无依。

都说极端自大者其实极度自卑，伟大的钢铁侠也并不例外。他的一生都在努力摆脱着一个个的阴影，寻求着自己存在的意义。父母的死亡，合伙人的压制，那次改变他一生的爆炸……到后来，是纽约大战。他由一个不谙世事的少年被迫成长为处事老辣的天才军火商，然后又一步步学习着做个超级英雄。于是给自己定的标准也逐步提升，不甘心只做一个坐拥万贯的商人，而是竭尽全力地努力成为自己心目中的好人。于是他把自己的钱像流水一样往外花，几乎支持起整个神盾局，复仇者联盟的各种消费，绝大部分的战损，他只管毫不眨眼地解决。当然，还有各种形式和意义上的技术支持在不断跟进着。不，从来没人真的能够逼迫着他做这些事，他是绝对自愿的，尽管这些行为并不符合一个商人的行为准则。人们更多的是看到表面上的那些行动，而对于这一点，Tony Stark很高兴他明的暗的都做了，所以也并不是全然没有收获，毁誉参半对他来说已经算是不错的待遇。在内里，他不敢把自己看得太过高尚。

作为这样的人，他会感到累吗？答案毫无疑问是肯定的。可是为什么不停下休息呢。Tony以往一直自诩享乐主义者，其实他或许是个自虐狂？他当然想要过放弃这样疲惫的生活，而且是无数次，然而这无数次也总是有他灵魂深处那固执而又善良的本性鼓励着他不要停下。好笑，这样的性格是怎么出现在他身上的呢？也许是生来如此，可Tony Stark不会忽略那个人对他的深刻影响。对，那个人就是美国队长，他一直以来的偶像，目前的暗恋对象，尽管这两项他都拒绝承认。曾经他试图把他埋葬在童年里，希望那只是一个不会再记起的梦。然而这个梦却依旧在三十年来他人格的塑造中起着至关重要的作用，于是他有了信仰，有了前行的希望。再然后这个梦被翻找出来，晾在他眼前，燃烧成了炙热的火。

曾经一次次缠绕着自己的自我怀疑在Tony的身上渐渐淡去了，很显然的是，他自己的一百次自我暗示都及不上队长充满鼓励的那句“You lead ,I'll follow.”给他的自信。而至于感情的，也许他还要再逃避逃避。毕竟知足常乐，他对每天都能够好好与Steve相处这件事，就已经心存感激，务必满足。

不过这一次，他相信自己能够尽力合格地领导小队，也相信自己会变成一个更好的人。 

Steve Rogers决定正视自己的内心，勇敢一次。说真的，作为一位九十多岁的老人家，他实在受不了每天假装不经意的与Tony在大厦的每处角落里偶遇，貌似严肃地冲着他点点头，暗暗藏着自己那点儿小心思。他喜欢偶遇他，这成了他为数不多的乐趣之一；他喜欢描画他，他大概可以开一个主题为“Tony Stark日常”的素描展了；他喜欢和他一起作战，一次次完美的合体技让他即使在战斗中都不禁微笑。

TONYTONYTONY……

是的，Steve喜欢上了一个人，刨除那个未知的灵魂伴侣的存在，他对Tony的感情甚至可以说是爱。九十年来他从未想现在这样讨厌灵魂伴侣的设定，尽管那一丝幻想曾经在他年少体弱时给了他绝大部分的希望。——既然Tony不会拥有灵魂伴侣，那么Steve自己也不再需要。

他决定追求Tony，他要永远把他留在自己的视线之中，永远与他比肩。

Tony Stark终于觉得不对了。在没有会议和任务的一天中能大厦里偶遇同一个人十几次，绝对不仅仅是巧合。而从Clint望向自己的揶揄目光中，他似乎读出了让他惊喜而不敢置信的目光。Steve他，是否也怀着与自己一样的心情呢？他并不敢相信，不敢相信会有人爱他。可要他真的开口询问，全身的勇气似乎却被抽走了。他本该是个无所畏惧的英雄，但在这件事上却发现自己已经做了太久的胆小鬼。

关系的改变需要时间来准备，可是战争并不会给人准备的时间。那样平凡的日子，平凡到让人以为所有道别都只是简单的道别，所有的分别都只是暂时的分别。

Tony Stark以为自己活着走到今天，绝对是受到了运气女神的眷顾。而在处理新的炸弹的时候，他并没察觉到在此之前他已经花光了自己所有的运气。那些曾经以为还有时间的错觉，那些自以为是的犹豫不决，那在舌尖反反复复弹动却从不曾吐出的四个字母……一切都没了。

“Sorry，but……Link me now！”

爆炸产生的不仅仅是粉身碎骨的剧痛，还有本不该出现在那里的炙热滚烫。

上天和我开了怎样的玩笑啊。

这是伟大的钢铁侠在这世上的最后一个想法。

Steve从因疼痛导致的昏迷中醒过来，他的床边围满了他的战友们。他忍着剧烈的疼痛环顾四周，却没见到他满心满眼都装着的那个人。

“Tony……Tony他在哪儿？”

Natasha蹲了下来，握住他的手，她的声音里哽咽是那样明显。

“Steve，我很抱歉，Tony他……”

他这才回过神看清队友们脸上浓重到化不开的哀痛。即使是一向活泼爱开玩笑的鹰眼，此时也垂着头沉默着。

“他牺牲了。”在队长面前挤出这句话是无比的艰难，即使是对于坚强无比的黑寡妇来说也是如此。

这不可能，不可能！他剧烈地挣扎起来。我怎么会做这么可怕的噩梦。

“Steve，清醒点儿，我知道这对你来说很难接受，但……”她决定一鼓作气把话说完，“我们在这之前也不知道Tony会是你的灵魂伴侣……”她的声音越来越小。

他们眼看着战场上队长的左胸突然发出刺眼的白光，又是那样令人绝望地立刻熄灭归于死寂。就在对话频道里Iron Man断开连接的瞬间。就在震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起的瞬间。而Captain同时痛昏了过去。

从前，美国队长穷其一生努力让自己的心更加完整。有那么一瞬它终于被补全了，与此同时又被摧毁得粉碎。再没有人能够把它再重新粘合起来。

Steve Rogers再也不会有心了。


End file.
